Sin lágrimas
by Daria
Summary: [SPOILERS del capítulo 25] Una chica llora la muerte de un hombre...¿qué significaba él para ella? ¿Cómo hace frente a esta nueva situación? Pensamientos y sentimientos de una rata de biblioteca xD


**Sin lágrimas**

Ya no me quedan más lágrimas para llorar.  
Jamás pensé que me importaras tanto como para sentirme así.  
A pesar de tu carácter (algo pesado, todo hay que decirlo, con tu querida hijita), eras un hombre muy agradable, amable y simpático. Así, yo alternaba sentimientos de pena por tu esposa (pobre mujer, tener que aguantar a ese pesado) pero por otra parte e inexplicablemente, sentía envidia por ella. Nunca había sentido esto por nadie.  
Siempre había estado encerrada en bibliotecas leyendo y analizando libros a todas horas y en cualquier estación. Tanto podía estar leyendo bajo una linterna, como una vela o a la luz del día. Sentía verdadera devoción por los libros e incluso, llegué a pensar que era lo único que valía la pena realmente y mi razón de existencia. Ahora sé que no es así. Tú me lo enseñaste. Me hiciste entender que, fuera de los libros, está la no-ficción, la realidad y que sucedían cosas verdaderamente inusuales. De hecho, fue un chico y su hermano, ambos alquimistas, quienes me ayudaron a conocerte y a encontrar mi trabajo en la bilioteca. Ellos me valoraron y, aunque me llamaban rata de biblioteca, no me importaba realmente porque eran los primeros que me supieron valorar de alguna forma. Entonces, me puse bajo las órdenes de aquel "perro de los militares" que ahora yace en esta tumba.

Creo pero no podría afirmarlo totalmente que me llegué a enamorar de ti. Sí, supongo que te estarás retorciendo de risa si me puedes escuchar pero me temo que estoy en lo cierto. Esa sonrisa que mostrabas siempre que hablabas de tu hija, esa amabilidad que mostrabas a los hermanos alquimistas, ... me hicieron llegar a querer estar en algún momento de tu vida, entrar en tu realidad. Parece que no llegué a conseguirlo pero, te aseguro que averiguaré el misterio de tu muerte porque estoy segura que aquí hay gato encerrado y seguro que la nueva secretaria tiene algo que ver.  
Ya que en vida no pude ayudarte mucho, ahora es mi turno. Deséame suerte, Hughes.

La gente que ha venido a tu entierro comienza a irse, ya está cayendo la noche. Tu hija y tu mujer están mirando la tumba. Ésta última profundamente triste; quizá todavía no sea capaz de creérselo. Tu querida hija mira a la tumba pero parece que no lo entiende; no le han contado la verdad. Algún día sabrá cuánto la quería.  
También están Roy Mustang, tu compañero militar y el que aguantaba tus conversaciones por teléfono (sobre tu hija), y su compañera Riza Haweye. Estoy segura que son algo más que compañeros de trabajo ( o les gustaría xD.  
Roy parece bastante afligido por tu muerte, no es capaz de sonreír y sus lágrimas silenciosas recorren sus mejillas. Dice que parece que ha empezado a llover pero lo dice por puro orgullo. No hay ni una sola nube en el horizonte.  
Debe ser duro perder a un compañero de fatigos desde la juventud.

Ahora me encerraré en la biblioteca día y noche a investigarlo y también tengo que vigilar las conversaciones y movimientos de la nueva secretaria.

Creo que esta es la primera vez que lloro tanto. Aunque quiero llorar un poco más (pienso que así me sentiré menos impotente y algo mejor, cosa que no es del todo cierta ya que cada vez me siento peor), me es imposible. He llegado a mi límite. Empiezo a ver todo borroso...¿me estaré muriendo? La verdad es que llevo unos días sin probar bocado pero.  
Si me muero, por favor, quiero encontrarme contigo, Hughes. Quiero seguir conversando contigo y que me enseñeses la foto de tu hija otra vez.

¿Dónde estoy?

Parece que esté en un hospital.

- ¿Ya te has despertado?

¿De quién es esa voz¿Eres tú, Hughes?

- ...¿ratón de biblioteca?

¡Son Riza y Roy!

- De repente te desmayaste y te trajimos aquí. Parece que últimamente no has comido bien.  
- Gracias por traerme hasta aquí.

Me cuesta hablar. Siento como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta.

- De nada, chica. Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos. Recupérate¿vale? Que la biblioteca te necesita .

Al salir de la habitación, cerraron la puerta. Estaba en una sala bastante pura y blanca. Las cortinas se movían con la brisa del viento. Entraba un aire algo agradable.  
¿Hughes, de verdad te has ido? Aquí todo parece igual menos mis pensamientos. No paro de recordar el momento en que me comunicaron aquella triste noticia y, al mismo tiempo, siento que deseo llorar... Pero ya no puedo¿por qué?

Ya no me quedan más lágrimas para llorar tu muerte, Hughes.  
Que sepas que de verdad te tomé cariño, y te lo voy a demostrar. Voy a dejar de intentar llorar. No debo perder más tiempo, las condiciones de tu asesinato piden ser investigadas.

Por primera vez, voy a ser yo quién te ayude. Quédate donde estés y observa de lo que soy capaz.

Fin

* * *

Hola!  
Este es mi primer fanfic de Full Metal Alchemist. La verdad es que la serie me encantó y está entre mis favoritas y hacía mucho que tenía en mente varios fanfics para la serie pero no tuve tiempo para escribirlos. Aquí tenéis uno de ellos. Como habréis adivinado, trata de los sentimientos y pensamientos de Scieszka (la chica de la biblioteca) sobre la muerte de Hughes (¡qué triste! tenía tantas ganas de llorar cuando lo vi). Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado a pesar de la reducida extensión y del sentimentalismo que he intentado transmitir. Ya sé que ella no daba esta impresión en la serie pero quise darle más romanticismo (es un fanfic¿no? xD) y, además, pensé que ella podía haber llegado a sentir algo más por Hughes a pesar de estar casado (casi imposible, pero bueno xD). Nos vemos en el próximo fanfic que escriba! 


End file.
